


A Cold Night

by cadavericspasm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavericspasm/pseuds/cadavericspasm
Summary: Expansion on the love scene from Dragon Age II featuring female Hawke and Fenris.





	

Fenris smiled slowly, taken aback by Hawke's ability to be so forward. It had been wonderful to sit with her and finally tell her of his life, or what little he remembered since his branding. She flirted with him so openly and looked up at him through thick lashes with those big blue eyes. "Perhaps... another night." he said, turning down her invitation reluctantly. Fenris remained seated and adjusted his legs as she got up to leave and watched her backside with pleasure. The rich fabrics of her robes fell over her curves and moved gracefully with her, framing her wide hips and generous bottom as she headed towards the door.

He groaned once he heard the front entrance close behind her and hastily downed the rest of his wine. His lyrium brands glowed faintly as he struggled to take off his leather breeches, his hard cock straining against the laces. As quickly as they were undone he threw his gauntlets into a corner of the room and ignored the crashing noise as the armour flew into scattered wine bottles. He had one thing on his mind, and one thing only.

Fenris grabbed his cock with one hand, his other hand gripping the arm of the chair. He thought of running his hands through her thick black hair and found himself wondering if the hair on her mound was as thick and dark. He stroked his thick cock and moaned as a drop of precum slid down onto his hand. The stale air in the room still held her scent, the heady violets she perfumed herself with mixed with the astringent soap she used.

He imagined smelling her bare flesh after she bathed, damp skin in his mouth, violets in his nostrils and blooms of brilliant indigo on her skin. He wondered what her centre smelled like, wanted to taste her, mark her, listen to her squeal and moan. His hand moved faster, working his thick shaft with haste as his balls started to ache. He had never wanted anything more and it pained him to admit it.

With a shudder and a groan he came, hot semen pouring down over his cock and his hand. Fenris sighed and sank back into the chair and wiped his hand off on a nearby table cloth. He reached for another bottle of wine and took a few gulps. It had been three years of waiting, three years of furtive glances over hands full of cards, three years of casual touches across tavern tables. Hawke was a powerful woman and a formidable mage but she had proven to be a kind friend and treasured confidante. A mage, of all things! He felt the urge to spit rising inside, his prejudice spreading hotly within him. No, no, he assured himself. Hawke was too strong to be swayed by demons, too kind-hearted to harm others for her own gain, and too clever to be sweet-talked by blood mages and abominations.

Fenris hung his head in shame and drank from the wine bottle. She was too much for him, more than he ever deserved. Beautiful, powerful, clever, with a smart mouth that he sorely wanted to kiss. She had played at wanting him, teasing and promising things yet to come. Was it for real? His life had been so lonely and empty, without purpose until he met her. Danarius was still out there, still trying to put him in chains. He worried about the risk Danarius posed. His old master knew where he was and was merely biding his time. If he harmed Hawke, Fenris wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself together.

Shaking his head to try and clear those thoughts, Fenris got up from the chair and headed towards his bedroom with a bottle of wine in hand.

A few nights later Fenris found himself pacing outside of her estate in Hightown. His palms were sweaty and he felt nervous, an emotion he was unaccustomed to. He knocked on the door and resumed his pacing. "This was a bad idea," he said to himself as he turned to leave. The door clicked open and he saw a flash of dark hair and crimson robes. Hawke motioned for him to come in, stepping away from the door as she did.

Fenris charged in after her, his head bowed down in determination. "I have been thinking of you," He said, his gravelly voice low and husky. "In fact, I've been able to think of little else." Fenris looked at her quickly and began to turn away. His stomach flipped over, that horrible nervous feeling gutting him. He knew this was a bad idea.

"Command me to go, and I shall."

His heart leapt when Hawke placed her hand on his arm. "Please, stay." she asked quietly. He was such a fool, in love with this brash mage, shying away from her very obvious affection for him, too afraid to let her near. Her blue eyes sparkled with the threat of tears as she focused intently on the elf. Fenris looked at the hand on his arm, then to the sweet face before him. Suddenly his arm was around her shoulders, pulling her close to him, his mouth on hers, hot and hungry. She gasped in surprise and kissed him back fiercely, coming up for air to smile against his lips.

She wrapped her arm around his waist and pushed him against the wall of the foyer, pinning his body with hers. Hawke moaned and writhed against him as their mouths met, lips and tongues exploring each other, biting, licking, sucking. His hands slid up her back to bring her closer. "Fenris.." she said breathily. "Are you sure?" He leaned back and looked at her. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life... But not here." Fenris said, smirking. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

The fire was crackling gently and the room was warm. He set her gingerly onto the bed and took a moment to light the candles. She looked at him curiously, and he turned to her, having felt her eyes on him. "I want to see you. All of you." Hawke stood up and moved towards him, her hands reaching around to unbuckle the straps of his armour. "Then I want to see how far down those markings go." Fenris chuckled and lifted her hand to his lips. "That may be the one good thing to come of them, then. Here, let me," He said, quickly removing the rest of his armour.

Hawke reached for the laces of his breeches, grinning at the feeling of his hardened cock pressed against the leather. Fenris drew back and shook his head. "Not yet," he said. He reached towards her, taking the sashes of her robe and untying them. Slowly he opened her robe, his breath catching in his throat as he eased the cloth over her tender shoulders. Her stiff pink nipples held the white fabric of her small clothes taut between them, her large round breasts silhouetted in the firelight. He marvelled at her, biting his lower lip as his eyes moved over her nearly naked form. She was even more gorgeous than he had imagined.

Before she had a chance to remove her small clothes, Fenris took her in his arms, crushing her against his bare chest as his mouth found hers. She tasted sweet and a little tangy as his tongue explored her mouth. Spurned on by her gyrating hips and beautiful moans, he moved his mouth down to her jaw, kissing and nibbling on the fine curve as he made his way to her throat. Pale and so soft, her throat vibrated with her moans as he gently sucked and kissed her flesh. His hand gripped her round ass tightly before moving down below her soft stomach and reaching under her small clothes for the heat in between her legs.  


Hawke gasped as he gently gripped her mound, brushing his thumb in the thick curls. Slowly he lowered a finger into her vulva, parting her moist cleft as his other digits followed. He felt her shudder beneath his touch as he gently circled her clit with his fingers. She was so warm and moist, oh Maker, and so soft! Fenris bit into her neck, gently at first, his fingers still massaging her clitoris, eliciting moans and gasps from the mage. She grabbed onto him, her nails biting into the skin of his back as he sunk his teeth into her tender neck. Hawke cried out as he bit her again then kissed the spots that would soon bruise. "You are mine," he growled into her ear, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

She was wet, the heat and fluids soaking through her cotton drawers with Fenris' hand still inside. Gently he inserted a finger inside of her, then another as she ground against his hand. "You like that, don't you?" he purred as he nuzzled her neck. He was in control, something he had very little experience with, and he was loving it. The way he could make her gasp and moan with a gentle touch here and a nibble there was amazing, making him harder than he thought possible.

Fenris rubbed her clit with his thumb as his two fingers worked inside of her. Hawke rocked her hips against his hand, clinging onto him for dear life. "Please, Fenris," she gasped. He kissed her, hard, and bit her bottom lip. "I need you to beg, Hawke," he said huskily. He removed his hand from her pants and pushed her down onto the bed, sliding easily out of his breeches as he moved closer, spreading her legs apart with his hands. Her cotton drawers tore apart easily and he tossed them aside. Hawke's beautiful body was splayed before him, her brilliant blue eyes glazed over as she looked at him from under thick lashes. His erection stood free, twitching as he drank in the sight of her.

"Please, Fenris, I want you inside of me," Hawke pleaded, bucking her hips up to meet him. He looked down at her and smiled wickedly as he licked her juices off of his fingers. "Only when I allow it," he said. Fenris knelt on the bed between her legs and put his face up to her wet mound, his fingers digging into her thick thighs. She smelled wonderful, musky and floral and sweet all at once. He opened his mouth to her, sucking on her inner lips, tracing the shape of her vulva with his tongue, revelling in her softness and her musk. He lifted his eyes up to look at her, her face obscured by heaving breasts and soft belly. His tongue flicked playfully at her clit, her legs twitching convulsively as he did so.

Fenris repositioned himself and licked two of his fingers to moisten them before gently inserting them into her wet pussy. He could feel her muscles twitch and squeeze his fingers as he ran his tongue over the length of her vulva several times, stopping to flick her swollen clit with the tip of his tongue. He worked his fingers inside of her as he continued to lick her clit, Hawke's hips thrusting against his hand and face as she moaned and quietly panted his name.

"Fenris, Fenris, oh, Fenris,"

Hawke came, her body convulsing, muscles tightening over his fingers as his mouth was flooded with her sweet cum. When she stopped, her breath coming in ragged pants, he lifted himself up and leaned over her. He kissed her and positioned himself above her, giving her full breasts a mighty squeeze with one hand, gripping his stiff, dripping cock with his other hand. "Fenris, please, I need you." she moaned, moisture sparkling in the corner of her eyes.

He lowered his cock into her vulva, sliding the engorged head over her swollen lips as they moaned together. He pushed into her slowly, gasping as he entered her. Fenris placed his hands on her sides and lifted her legs up as he sank himself deeper, watching Hawke buck her hips up to meet him, burying him to the hilt in her delicious warmth. Maker, she was so warm, and so tight, it took all he had not to explode as soon as they had started. Fenris started at a gentle pace, his brow furrowed as he watched her beautiful face, intent on making sure she enjoyed this as much as he did.

Hawke cried his name out as her orgasm came in waves, rolling through her body to crash behind her fluttering eyelids as she clawed at his back. This spurned him on, the lines of lyrium glowing as he picked up the pace, their hips thrusting in unison as she came again. Fenris felt an exciting jolt of electricity rush through him, an excess of magic expelled from the mage as pleasure wracked her body. He didn't want to stop, but he did.

"Turn over," he commanded, his voice velvet to her ears. Panting, Hawke shook her head and proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist. He sorely wanted to, but with all the self-control he could muster, he abstained. His cock glistened and throbbed as he lifted her legs above his head and swung his open palm onto her plump bottom. "Fenris!" She moaned his name aloud as he swung again and again, pausing only to stroke her ass delicately with his fingers, caressing the large red welts.

"Naughty mages get spanked, Hawke." He growled. "I'll have to misbehave more often, then." She purred, obediently turning onto all fours and pressing her bruised bottom up against his erection. Fenris moaned as his dick pressed into the cleft between her firm cheeks and gave her another smack. Electricity sparked against his hand as he drew it back and guided himself back into her wet slit. He pounded into her as fast as he could, his fingers leaving marks on her delicate thighs as he gripped her and held her hips close.

Hawke convulsed around his shaft as she came again, crying his name and shouting for the Maker as he inserted his entire length over and over again, the pace quickening as he pumped his hips, balls slapping against her tight ass until he roared, a feral sound that echoed around the room, his climax having built up tremendously. As he closed his eyes, he saw... visions? What else could it have been?

Two small children with red hair played in an elegant courtyard, feigning at each other with wooden swords. A young elven woman with dark skin shouted for them from a window covered in flowering vines.

The vision was gone as soon as he opened his eyes. Startled, he looked down at the rear end he was currently buried in and remembered where he was, feeling the hot seed he had filled Hawke with. Slowly, agonizingly, he separated his hips from hers and collapsed onto the bed beside her. She turned around and wiped the sweat-plastered hair back from his forehead and kissed him. Fenris kissed her back, relishing the feel of her moist plump lips against his.

"That was... amazing." She said simply. "I thought you hadn't done this before."

"I haven't." Fenris said, smirking. "I am not one to go in blindly without a battle plan, however."

Hawke giggled, actually giggled, something he wasn't sure their fearless leader was capable of doing without a dozen pints of ale into her first. He felt himself genuinely smile as he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "You asked Isabela, didn't you?" She said slyly. The tips of his ears went red as he grumbled something in Tevene into her hair. Hawke laughed and curled up against his chest, kissing his chin up to his lips before falling sleep in his arms.


End file.
